Mi chico Galante
by K' Dash Ramirez
Summary: Arnold y Rhonda, un chico actualmente melancólico y una chica que se adapta a una comprtamiento más humilde. Ambos con recientes problemas en el amor. ¿Qué broma les jugará el destino para reencontrar a estos amigos de infancia ahora que están en plena secundaria? ¿Qué piensa Gerald al enterarse de esto? ¿dónde está Helga en momentos como este? Pasen y descubránlo


**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold es una obra creada por Craig Bartlett y perteneciente a Nickelodeon, protegida por derechos de autor. Ella y todos los personajes relacionados, son usados sin ánimos de lucro. Contenido hecho únicamente con fines de entretenimiento para el fandom hispanohablante.**

* * *

Amanece un hermoso lunes en las calles de la ciudad de Hillwood. Los pajarillos cantan, los jardines florecen y la luz del Sol hace brillar las calles del vecindario, indicando el inicio de otra semana escolar para los alumnos de la Secundaria Pública 119. Todos ellos, aletargados, llegaban por sus propios medios a las instalaciones de la escuela para tomar su primera clase.

-Te lo juro, Nadine. Eso fue lo peor que pudo pasarme en una cita –decía una chica pelinegra a su amiga, caminando rumbo a su casillero –nunca más aceptaré salir con sujetos mimados y de clase alta.

-Cielos Rhonda. Suena realmente horrible –Comentó Nadine –sigo sin creer cómo pudo ocurrirte eso.

-Lo sé. Y el tipo tuvo la osadía de pedirme salir de nuevo el próximo Domingo. ¡Puaj! –Hizo un ademán de rechazo –ese fue el peor error de mi vida.

-De acuerdo. Ahora sabemos qué clase de chicos no son para ti, Rhonda. Quizás sea hora de buscar un mejor partido en otro lugar –Sugirió su amiga –No sé, puedes intentar en este sitio.

-Vamos, Nadine. Ambas sabemos que eso es imposible. ¿Quién en ésta escuela podría conquistarme?

-¡Arnold! .Gritó un joven moreno a su mejor amigo, tratando de llamar su atención –tierra llamando a Arnold. ¿Todo en orden?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó él desconcertado, saliendo de sus pensamientos -¿Qué sucede, Gerald?

-Viejo, llevo todo el camino explicándote mis tácticas para llevarnos el campeonato de beisbol este año, pero has estado en tu mundo sin hacerme caso.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Gerald. Creo que hoy no es mi día. Me desperté muy cansado y con pesadez. No me siento completo, eso es todo –Explicó Arnold, mirando hacia el piso mientras se dirigían a sus casilleros.

-¿Y hasta cuándo lo estarás, viejo? –Cuestionó Gerald –Escucha, Arnie. Toda esta semana has estado apagado y cabizbajo. Parece como si un vampiro se llevara tus ánimos y tu felicidad.

-Eso es ridículo, Gerald –interrumpió el rubio –Los vampiros no existen. Y, en caso de haber uno, mi abuela lo habría asustado. Esta semana llenó la casa de huéspedes con ajos para ahuyentarlos.

-Bueno, yo solo decía. Pero enserio, Arnold. Necesitas volver a ser tú mismo.

-Solo es un mal momento, Gerald. Es algo que seguramente se me pasará mañana u hoy por la tarde.

-Eso mismo me dijiste el viernes pasado, Arnold.

-Como sea. No es algo de lo que deba preocuparme demasiado -Finalizó Arnold, llegando a su casillero.

-Bueno, viejo. Sabes que pregunto ya que no me gusta verte si ánimos. Pero si no quieres decírmelo, no hay problema.

-No es por eso, Gerald. Realmente no ocurre nada malo.

-De acuerdo. De todas formas, te veré después de clases –Se despidió Gerald, caminando un poco a prisa para alcanzar su clase.

Arnold suspiró y posó la frente en su casillero. Realmente se sentía mal, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a Gerald (Realmente no sabía ni como decírselo a sí mismo). Giró la combinación correcta en su candado y se dispuso a tomar sus libros.

"Cielos. ¿Hasta cuándo podré olvidar lo ocurrido?" Pensó el chico "Ha pasado un mes desde que todo terminó, pero ella sigue viniendo a mi mente. Tan linda. Tan perfecta, pero a la vez tan imposible. ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar abruptamente...?"

-De acuerdo. Ahora sabemos qué clase de chicos no son para ti, Rhonda –Se escuchó una voz acercándose al muchacho sin que éste lo notara - Quizás sea hora de buscar un mejor partido en otro lugar...

"Si tan solo hubiera una solución para este malestar..."

-Vamos, Nadine. Ambas sabemos que eso es imposible –Contestó la chica pelinegra, sin mirar quién estaba frente a ella -¿Quién en ésta escuela podría conquistarme?

"Solo pido una señal para... ¡Ahhhh!"

-¡Ouch! –Se quejó Rhonda tras el infortunado choque, sobando su frente tras el infortunado choque –Fíjate por dónde caminas, tonto. Estás arruinando mi perfecta imagen.

-¡Agh! Vaya golpe – Exclamó el chico rubio, tocando su mejilla adolorida, mirando los libros de ambos en el piso –Lo lamentó mucho. ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Rhonda, estás bien? – Preguntó Nadine, tratando de ayudar a su amiga a levantarse.

-Claramente no, Nadine. Mi mañana de por si era mala y tuve que tropezar con el primer bobo que no se quitó del camino –Contestó ella, con evidente molestia y aún sin abrir los ojos por el dolor en su frente.

-Lo siento mucho, Rhonda. Permíteme compensarte –Comentó Arnold, levantando los libros del piso.

-Es lo menos que debería hacer por estropear mi... –Se detuvo en silencio, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa –Esa voz es de...

Rhonda volteó de inmediato para ver al chico aquel con quien había impactado. Sin notarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡¿Arnold?! ¿En verdad eres tú?

-Amm, así es, Rhonda. Realmente soy yo, hasta donde se –Contestó el chico, un poco confundido por la pregunta de su amiga de la infancia.

-Dios mío. No sabía que estudiabas aquí, Arnold. Hacía décadas que no te veía.

-De hecho, Rhonda –Le interrumpió Nadine, susurrándole al oído –Arnold entró a la par que nosotras, solo que hemos estado en grupos diferentes.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Realmente desconozco el cómo no lo habías notado, Rhonda –Comentó Arnold, poniéndose de pie –Supongo que simplemente nos distanciamos por nuestros grupos de amigos.

El timbre de la escuela sonó, indicando el inicio de la primera hora de clase. Arnold entregó los libros caídos de Rhonda a Nadine

-Bueno, parece que es hora de irnos –Dijo le rubio, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Rhonda a levantarse –Fue un placer hablar de nuevo con ustedes, chicas. ¡Oh!. Y lo siento nuevamente por la caída.

-no te preocupes, Arnold. Nos vemos –Se despidió Nadine, alegre por volver a verlo

-Vale. Hasta pronto –Correspondió el muchacho, corriendo apresurado hacia su clase

-Si... nos vemos Arnold –dijo en voz baja la chica pelinegra, sin notar que tenía aún la mano con la que Arnold la levantó.

-¿Rhonda? ¿Puedes oírme? –Preguntó una preocupada Nadine, al notar que su amiga no se movía pese al bullicio del pasillo

-¿Umm? ¿Qué pasa, Nadine?

-Sucede que si no nos apresuramos, Krabss nos matará con tareas

-Oh, cielos. Es cierto. De prisa, Nadine. No podemos llegar tarde de nuevo

Y salieron ambas a toda prisa para evitar un retardo en su clase de Aritmética, sin lograr, lamentablemente, su cometido.

* * *

 **Unas horas más tarde...**

 _Flashback_

" _-No lo comprendo –decía nuestro chico rubio a su acompañante, paralizado ante las palabras de ella – ¿Enserio quieres esto?_

 _-Arnold, no hagas esto más difícil, por favor –suplicaba una bella chica, con el cabello alaciado por la repentina lluvia –Tarde o temprano pasaría esto. Enserio no quisiera que esto terminara, pero..._

 _-¿Pero...? –cuestionó el rubio, aún sin creer lo que había escuchado._

 _-Pero esto no va a funcionar, Arnold... Creo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro_

 _-Pero yo..._

 _-Por favor... discúlpame, Arnold –exclamó la chica de 16 años, corriendo sin dirección alguna bajo la lluvia. Dejando atrás a un confundido Arnold."_

-Muy bien, chicos. Terminó la clase por hoy. Recuerden traer el Miércoles sus ensayos sobre la revolución Francesa –Se despedía el profesor de historia, el Sr. Johnson, de sus alumnos.

-Oye, Arnold... Arnold, despierta –Lo llamó Stinky al notar que él no se movía de su pupitre.

-¿Ehm? ¿Qué sucedió? –respondió, él, levantando un poco la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos

-La clase terminó, Arnold. Ya es la hora del almuerzo.

-Cielos, Arnold. Hoy te encuentras más disperso de lo normal –Comentó Sid, con una sonrisa divertida –Parece como si un vampiro se llevara tus pensamientos.

-Eso es ilógico, Sid. Conociendo a Arnold, su abuela hubiera hecho un bunker anti-vampiros en su casa para evitarlos –contestó Stinky

-Saben, chicos, no eres la primera vez que me lo han dicho este día –contestó Arnold, mirando un poco fastidiado el pizarrón

-Pero enserio, Arnold, debes levantar esos ánimos. Estás muy apagado últimamente. Es más, vamos a la cafetería, hoy yo invito el almuerzo –Le invitó el chico más alto, posando una mano en su hombro.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Stinky, pero hoy no estoy de ánimos. Quizás para otra ocasión –Se excusó nuestro chico rubio, levantándose de su asiento rumbo a la puerta.

-tarde o temprano te dará hambre, Arnie. ¿Dónde estarás durante toda esta hora? –cuestionó Sid, tratando de convencerlo.

-Realmente no lo sé, amigos. Creo que solo necesito estar unos momentos solo –Contestó el muchacho, abandonando el salón sin rumbo fijo.

-Cielos. Realmente está destrozado –comentó Stinky tras ver marchar a su amigo –no sé qué puede pasar por su mente en este momento.

-Yo tampoco puedo imaginarlo, viejo, pero algo es seguro. El pobre Arnold necesita mucho apoyo para salir de esta –contestó Sid, soltando un largo suspiro por la situación de su querido compañero.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los pasillos de la secundaria. Un par de amigas platicaban amenamente, dirigiéndose al patio del colegio.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Nadine? Robertson me miró con ojos de asesino cuando le entregué el examen. Seguramente me pondrá una mala nota–Comentó la chica pelinegra, llevando sus manos al rostro tras recordar lo complejo de su prueba.

-Vamos, Rhonda. No pudo ser tan malo. Fue un examen pesado, pero estoy segura de que te irá bien –Le animó Nadine con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Bromeas? No sé nada de literatura. Seguramente Robertson me hará repetir esa misma evaluación un millón de veces hasta que sea tan vieja y arrugada como los ancianos que aparecen en su enorme libro –exclamó Rhonda, ahora con las manos en su cabeza para enfatizar su punto.

-De acuerdo, Rhonda. Quizás no sea para tanto. Seguramente él te dará alguna otra oportunidad sencilla para pasar su materia.

-Claro. Como si esa clase de milagros pasara. Sería más sencillo en los perros lleguen a la Luna o que yo encuentre a alguien que valga la pena como pareja.

Ambas chicas rieron tras el comentario, pasando, sin darse cuenta, frente a una compañera suya. De cabellos rubios e inconfundible uniceja, quien solo resopló, cruzando los brazos al escucharlas.

Ambas chicas estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta, cuando...

-Oh, por cierto, Rhonda. Debo ir al tocador. ¿Te molesta si te veo ya en el patio? –Preguntó su amiga, mostrando su bolso por la situación.

-Entiendo, Nadine. No te preocupes. Tomate tu tiempo –Contestó ella, sonriéndole.

-Gracias Rhonda. Enseguida te alcanzo –se despidió Nadine, corriendo hacia el baño de chicas.

-No te preocupes, yo te espero –respondió Rhonda, abriendo la puerta hacia el patio del colegio sin notar que alguien ingresaba en sentido opuesto...

* * *

Arnold yacía sentado en una de las bancas alejadas del patio, recordando amargamente aquel día bajo la lluvia. Ese lugar le traía nostalgia. Hasta hacía un mes, él y ella se encontraban en cada receso en dicho sitio conversando y divirtiéndose entre abrazos, risas y besos. El chico no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro al pensar en ella.

"De nuevo, no llegó", pensó el muchacho, mirando los vacíos campos de entrenamiento de la escuela. "Desde esa vez, no he vuelto a verla en este sitio... quizás sabía que estaría esperándola y, por eso, no quiso volver... ¿En qué habré fallado? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada antes?"

En eso estaba el pequeño hasta que una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡¿Arnold?! Viejo, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? –Preguntó Gerald, llegando al sitio tras notar tan solitario a su amigo.

-¿Gerald? ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? –Cuestionó el rubio, un poco exaltado.

-Viejo, todos saben que tú te la pasas aquí todos los días desde hace un mes. Esto comienza a preocuparnos.

-No puedo evitarlo, Gerald. Ella era muy importante para mí. Venir aquí me tranquiliza un poco al respecto.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Arnie. Debes aceptar que ella quizás no era la chica adecuada para ti.

-Agradezco que te preocupes, Gerald. Entiendo muy bien tus palabras, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en qué cosa le hizo tomar esa decisión tan abruptamente –Confesó el rubio, perdiendo la mirada en el cielo, como si en ello estuviera la respuesta.

-Sabes bien que nunca pude llevarme bien con ella, amigo, por lo que tampoco sabría esa respuesta- aceptó el Morano, poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de su compañero –Pero de algo estoy seguro. Tú vales muchísimo como persona. No debes sufrir por una chica que no pudo apreciar lo que tenía contigo. Pronto verás que alguien robará tu corazón y apreciará tu verdadero ser.

-Puede que tengas razón, Gerald. Muchas gracias por todo –Respondió Arnold, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y más animado que antes.

-Cuando gustes, viejo. Siempre estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Entonces, te parece si vamos a la cafetería. Tengo una invitación pendiente de los chicos.

-Lo lamento, Arnie. Yo debo quedarme por aquí. Quedé en verme con Phoebe en el campo de beisbol. Dijo que me tenía una sorpresa –Confesó el chico de cabello oscuro.

-De acuerdo, viejo. Entonces te deseo buena suerte –Sonrió Arnold, chocando el puño con el de Gerald, haciendo su característico saludo y despedida.

-Así me gusta verte, Arnie. Ya vuelves a tu color. Tal parece que los ajos de tu abuela están surtiendo efecto con tu vampiro personal.

-Gerald –Le recriminó el rubio, riendo por el divertido comentario de su amigo.

-Vale, Arnold. Debo irme. Te veré a la salida.

Y así ambos chicos se separaron. Arnold finalmente reía después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo. Se sentía un poco liberado de esa tristeza que lo acompañó por tanto. Notó, más alegre, que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, contrastando con su repentina felicidad. Decidido, apresuró su camino hacia la puerta de la escuela.

"Dios. En verdad no sabría que hacer sin Gerald como mi amigo. Él realmente sabe como animarme con tan solo un par de palabras, aún cuando ni yo mismo me explique lo que sucede" Pensaba en su caminata. "Bueno, ahora me siento un poco mejor. Creo que debería ir a la cafetería. Me comporté un poco cortante con Sid y Stinky. Lo mejor será ir y disculparme por ello..."

Sin prestar atención a ello, una silueta se dibujaba tras el vidrio de la puerta a la par que Arnold llegaba a ella.

"Y, bueno. Creo que Gerald realmente tenía razón. Es hora de mirar hacia delante..." Se decía a sí mismo, a escasos centímetros de abrir la puerta

-No te preocupes, yo te espero –Se escuchó una voz de cierta chica dentro de la escuela, estando también a punto de abrir la puerta para salir de ahí.

"Incluso ahora, finalmente puedo decir que me olvidaré de..."

-¡Ouch! –exclamaron ambos chicos, chocando inevitablemente el uno con el otro en plena puerta.

-¡¿Qué no puedes mirar por dónde caminas, tonto?! –Exclamó molesta Rhonda, sin mirar aún con quién se tropezó.

-Lo siento mucho. En verdad no era mi inten... espera un momento... –detuvo su disculpa el chico, notando la persona con quién chocó -¿Rhonda?

-¿Uhm? –Respondió ella, aún tocando su cabeza por semejante golpe, abriendo los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de todo -¡¿A-Arnold?!


End file.
